


Lukewarm

by cosmicviscera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Coma, I Tried, It was supposed to be angsty, Langst, Lol i tried i really did, M/M, Not so happy ending, idek, idk - Freeform, kangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicviscera/pseuds/cosmicviscera
Summary: Lance is a great swimmer...was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shet man.  
> Idk  
> Im writing this as it comes to me so if its shitty™ forgive me
> 
> its pretty short i think

Lance was a great swimmer.

I mean, he'd won multiple competitions and championships, medals, awards...he basically lived in water. He was called merman by all his friends and peers! Nothing could go wrong when he's in his element, the sea.

The elusive, salty sea. Mysterious and vast...and all for Lance. Why wasn't anyone getting in anyway? Were they scared or something? Maybe they thought he was a celebrity that couldn't be touched, wouldn't that be rich !

"Lance? Maybe you should get out now." Hunk was standing in the shallow end of the water, his hand shielding his eyes from the setting sun. His eyebrows knotted in the middle pf his forehead. He tried for a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's...been a while, don't you think?" Pidge was straightening up from where she had been poking shells, and looked at Lance worryingly. She looked almost sad. Lance couldn't pin why.

"Nah, I'm good." Lance was sure. It was only a bit dark, he'd leave when the moon came up, obviously.

He continued swimming up and down the deep, brushing his hair from his forehead above water, and blinking back stinging tears. He stsrted floating on his back, further and further away from the beach. He'd get back soon, he was sure. Everyone was on the beach, staying far from the water, he couldn't quite see them well, they were blurry figures, waving their arms wildly, they looked like they were yelling, but they sounded like whispers.

Waving their arms?

He waved back, smiling. If they thought that was gonna get him out of the water they were mistaken. It only made him swim further. When he turned back to face them, he caught sight of a mass of black hair, pale skin and red trunks, approaching at an alarming rate towards him. He knew it was Keith, but what was he doing? He's supposed to be pretending to leave with the others and trying to coax Lance out of the water with the power of bluff.

A strange, non-salty smell struck Lance's nose suddenly and he automatically sniffed harder, only making it worse. It smelled disgusting.

Lance flipped upright to stand so he could see him better, but he wasn't in shallow water anymore and startled at the Feeling of nothing. Maybe he should get back...it was getting really dark. He kicked his feet to keep above water and patiently waited for Keith to reach him and ask him what was so urgent he needed to swim out here to tell him.

The stench thickened. It smelled like rotten fish.

"Hey, Keith?" Lance called out. He wasn't sure Keith had heard him. 

"Do you smell that?"

Keith caught up all right, but started pulling Lance's arm out of it's socket and trying to get him to follow him, but didn't answer Lance's question. "Hey--!" Lance sputtered as he was jerked forward and sea water caught in his throat.

"What's your beef?" He grabbed his hand away but that only made Keith pull harder and start swimming towards the shore. With the combination of a really bad stench (that he was starting to suspect was mullet-man) and the pain of being forcefully dragged through water, Lance was starting to get really angfused.

"Lance, you have to work with me here!" Keith finally turned to look at Lance, his face contorted into something like anger and annoyance. He started swimming again, but Lance wouldn't move. He was starting to feel faint.

"Keith...?"

They were almost there, the shore was so close...but the beach had started to swirl and swish, like a canvas.

Keith let out a choked "No!" Paddling furiously, he was starting to pull a muscle. He hauled Lance behind him, now just a heavy load, he was unconscious. 

The world started to dissolve, the rocks melting into the sea and the rest of Team Voltron in tears as they were sucked into the sand that slowly trickled off the edges of the faux world. The water whirpooling into a dark abyss. And Lance sinking slowly as Keith's legs gave out.


	2. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok ok heres how there'll be more backstory mmmmlater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making you guys wait tooo long

"Keith! What do you think you're doing?"

Pidge was standing with her palms on the cool glass on the healing pod where Lance stood stock still, his eyes somewhere between being open and closed and his fists clenched. The whites of his eyes flitted and shut closed. Pidge's eyes widened in horror. They'd lost him again. It was going to be a while.

"Why would you do that?!" He'd never seen Pidge so upset, and now she was yelling. "We were this close!" She pressed her thumb and forefinger together just barely, right in Keith's dumbstruck face.

"Pidge..." Hunk tried to calm them down, but they brushed him off. "Pidge, we have way more tries--"

"No!" She was furious. They could've gotten him out this time, but Keith just HAD to rush things.

They were all connected by thin tubes attached to suction pads on their foreheads and arms and legs, in a circle. Lance was connected too, and Allura and Shiro.  
They were tasked with the mission of bringing Lance back to consciousness, but it never worked out well bevause however much they needed to take things slow and get Lance to get out of whatever he's in, Keith would always rush in and try to play hero, ending everything with too much activity.

Shiro's face was one of concern and he scratched an itch on his srm, before speakinh.

"Pidge, please." He was looking straight at the green paladin. She backed off and left, but not before ripping the pads of her forehead and stomping out pointedly.  
Keith's head hung in shame, and he twisted his toe on the shiny floor. He heard the sound of Hunk pausing to tap on Lance's glass, but not anything else as everyone started to file out of the room.

He stayed behind.

"Jeez, Keith, give them a break..." He was talking to himself.

They'd never get him out if it was always going to be like this.

*****************************************  
"Lance! Get to your lion, NOW!" Allura commanded over the intercom, straight to Lance's deaf ears. No way was he backing out now.

He had his bayard equipped, but he was fatally wounded.

A gash down his side was bleeding horribly and a gunshot to his shoulder made his left arm unusable. He was slumped on a wall and surrounded by two aliens who looked like a cross between apes and ugly tigers.

"Ugh..." Lance groaned and weakly fired again, doing nothing but grazing the shiny stone floors between where the two beasts stood. Blood started leaking from between his fingers and the world dipped and spun. He felt dizzy and wavered, momentarily blacking out but only for a second.

He thought a second would be enough for them to catch him and put him in a jail of some sort (and space jail was THE WORST), but nothing happened.

Not with them at least. The ground disappeared under him and he felt like he was falling far and fast, into the vacuum of space. He watched through heavy-lidded eyes, the faces of the alien guards as they contorted from confusion to agner at the gaping hole in the bottom of their ship. He'd been saved.

Lance flipped them a nasty double bird and landed in the yellow lions cockpit with a thud. The pin rushed through his entire body as he was brought back to reality. The ringing in Lance's ears was giving him a migraine, that and the continued screeching of Keith's questions and the tired voice of Allura. He started to fade away again, losing consciousness at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HO HO HO idk where to go from here, but i'll think of something...probably. i know how it ends, don't worry


	3. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long ;-; i was very busy and i am a master procrastinator please forgive me

Lance woke up tangled in soft canary-coloured sheets, the sun beating down hard on his face, the birds chirping loudly near his window. The smell of coffee wafted through the air and into his small room. 

A loud clang startled him fully awake.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!" 

Huh. That sounded suspiciously like his mum...the one he'd left behind. 

"Y-yes?" He sat up too fast, triggering a mini headache. "Ugh...hello?" Lance called out again. When there was no answer, he kicked off the duvet and left the oddly familiar room. 

He headed down a carpeted staircase and turned to where he thought the sound came from.

A semi-small kitchen came into view around the staircase landing. Standing over marble island was a woman. A nice lady. Sort of. One of her hands were on a cocked hip and the other was tapping the marble with sharp, red acrylic nails. Her skin was caramel, like Lance's. Her hair was a dark chocolate-y colour, like Lance's. But her face was...distorted...eyes like blue static and her lips twisted into a deep scowl. 

"Lance, why aren't you ready?" She waved her hand at a very confused Lance. When she spoke it sounded like his mother...but with odd, creepy undertones. Like multiple versions of her were speaking, screaming. "Well?" 

Lance just stared down at the fuzzy-faced woman in silence, unsure of what to do, what to say. Get ready? For what? Who even is this person? His mind raced at ten thousand miles an hour. 

"Lance?" Another vaguely echo-like voice came from behind him, making him jump and back away from the stairs. "Are you okay?" It sounded even worse up close.   
A kid, just a kid, with a face like a tv with bad reception...and looks like him, but different.

Lance was trying so hard to make sense of this, make sense of the blurry faces and the horror movie-esque voices. They approached him and he backed away Instinctively, down a ledge and into a hallway that led to a dark wood door.

He was leaving. Now. This was too much. It made zero sense.

The poor boy turned on his heel and headed for the front door, much to the dismay of the two figures behind him. When they tried to speak again their voices drooped And twisted and their faces melted slowly downwards, eyes drooping and mouths hanging open.

"wɦɛʀɛ ɑʀɛ yѳu gѳiɳg?"

"Anywhere away from here!"

He grabbed and pulled the door handle with sweaty palms, but lo and behold, it wouldn't budge.  
Lance let out a groan of frustration and jiggled the lock again. Nothing. He pounded on the door praying that either someone would hear him or the door would break down.

Lance stole a glance behind him to see creepy abominations crawling their way towards him spouting threatening nonsense and burning their image into his retinas. They looked ghastly and it made Lance wish he'd never woken up.

His back was pressed up against the dark wood door as "mother" and "brother" slowly came closer. There it was. He'd accept it, then. Death.

Lance had closed his eyes and held onto his seemingly last breath when the only thing holding him up gave way and he stumbled backwards onto scratchy cobblestone.

His eyes blinked open and standing right there, an inch away from his face, was Keith.

Wait.

What?

"Umm...what are you--"

"No time for that. Wake up."

"Keith, what the heck are you talking about?" 

"Just...! WAKE UP."

Keith's gloved hands were cupped on either side of Lance's cheeks, he shook him slightly, keeping his eyes focused on his face.

"I...don't know what you're talking about. Did you hit your head or something?" 

Lance pulled away from Keith's loose grasp, stood up and dusted the dirt away from his backside.

"How'd you get here anyway? Did you see those things?! Wow. " 

Keith didn't respond, only stayed crouched in front of the closed door to the beautiful pastel beach house. 

"It's definitely not safe here, Lance. I need you to- ugh...just...!"

Keith got up from the ground and stared right into Lance's confused sea-blue eyes.

"Where are you right now, Lance? Where do you think you are?"

"My family's old beach house--"

"But...?"

"But nothing, Keith! I'm probably just high or something, they looked..odd...I just need air."

"Lance! Are you--"

"Whoa there, cowboy, my turn to ask questions." Lance put up a halting arm and cut Keith off. He looked around again, his eyes lingering on the overlapping waves and the shimmering beach. His scope only lasted a moment, but it softened his expression once he turned to Keith again.

"How did you get here?"

Keith sighed deeply and responded, "I'm not here," He placed his warm hands on The Sides Of Lance's Face once again

"You're in a coma, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW HE KNOWS and my (i think) my favourite part is coming up :D  
> stay tuned pleasedontleavelmao

**Author's Note:**

> OHOHOHO WILL THERE BE ANOTHER 
> 
>  
> 
> PROBABLY 
> 
> thanks for reading my first ever fic ^~^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> its supposed to be a bit mindfucky so yeah


End file.
